The Soul Stars
The Seven Soul Stars are objects created from the remnants of seven Soul Warriors under the order of Queen Soulanna. By the time the 4 Kingdoms of Thera sought to execute any and all Soul Warriors, in an attempt to preserve their legacy, seven Soul Warriors were willingly converted into pure energy and crafted in the form of stars by Queen Soulanna herself. She ordered these Stars to be scattered throughout her Kingdom, not divulging what they were nor what they did, to anyone. One fateful day, Kaumudi, the youngest of the Servants of Light, came across a glowing star shaped object. She collected it and always kept it close to her. Never knowing what it did, she recalled a legend told to her by Iegad, retelling the tale of Queen Soulanna. Believed by the rest of the Servants of Light to be merely a legend passed on by their ancestors, Kaumudi saw no reason to reveal that she was in possession of this legendary object. She eventually assumed what the Soul Stars purpose was, since its power felt similar to that of a fellow Soul Warrior and there were so few left. Despite being useless to her, she kept it close, as a form of good luck charm. After hearing what was to be their ultimate fate, Kaumudi knew she had to pass on the star, against Iegad's wishes to continue the legacy of Soul Warriors. Moments before entering the Chamber of Darkness to join Iegad and Heimdall in their battle against Yami, she gave the star to Nahum, knowing he would have a better use for it than her, not to mention her being aware of their impending demise. Trusting her own judgement, she theorized that the only being that would be able to equal Yami, and thus stop him, would be his own self, making this now truly Nahum's fight. TRIVIA * The Soul Stars are all shaped differently, reflecting the fact that all Souls are different, each having their own personality. * As such, the Stars all have a shape that is related to the Warriors that use them. * Nahum's Star is a Pentagram, a-5 pointed star. This is meant to reflect Robert Fludd's illustration of the Microcosm, a vision of the Universe on which a part reflects a whole (Macrocosm) and vice versa. In it, a man is illustrated with his limbs spread, resembling a 5 pointed star. The reason it was decided this would be the semblance (aside from the fact that the simple design was set to be constant for all the stars) is based on Nahum's name. If you rearrange the letters, you get the word "human". Fludd states that "Man is a whole world of its own, called microcosm for it displays a miniature pattern of all the parts of the universe." Nahum reflects the LuNaTiCoS and the bigger Soul Warrior story. He is a part that represents a whole. * Hacim's Star is a Tridecagram, a 13-pointed star that looks like the Sun. * April's Star is a Decagram, a 10-pointed star. This was decided due to the Star integrating both the symbol for Reapers and Demons. * Eugene's Star is an Isotoxal Star with 4-points. A four-pointed star is usually seen as a normal, non-stylized star, more accurate to reality. This was to reflect the simplicity of Eugene's character. Ironically, four pointed stars don't have their own name, but fit into the Isotoxal family, which includes Pentagrams, Hexagrams, among others. Explaining Isotoxal Star figures is quite complex, despite the simplicity of explaining most of them on their own. This is a perfect fit for how Eugene is a simple guy inside a complex world, where everyone's individual story isn't too complicated to gauge. * Lucky's star is an Octagram, an 8-pointed star. This was decided due to the Compass Rose with the eight principal cardinal winds, and how they represent direction, as Lucky is essentially on a path that even she doesn't know how to follow. * Dez's star is a Hexagram, a 6-pointed star. Often associated with religion, the Star was assigned to Dez to represent his arc. The star is called the King's Star and is thought to represent Balance, something Dez is set to achieve. * Sayzar's star is a Heptagram, a 7-pointed star. It was shaped irregularly on purpose to almost resemble a Pentagram, making it look broken, much like Sayzar's life before meeting the group. As well, Heptagrams are seen as a symbol to ward off evil, a perfect reflection on how, after finding the Star, Sayzar was protected from anyone trying to do him harm. * The Soul Stars were created in Nahum Luna's Super Mario World ROM Hack, Soul Star Search, where Nahum would travel through time in order to stop the DemonicS from taking over the world. The Soul Stars were held by the villains and were created in order have a reason to be fighting them. Their original purpose was to free Queen Soulanna, in order to justify her taking Princess Peach's place. * The Soul Stars were inspired by Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door's Crystal Stars.